


That's Not How I Expected That to Happen

by garcias_bitch



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Embarrassed, Fluff, M/M, Ralvez - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garcias_bitch/pseuds/garcias_bitch
Summary: Luke and Spencer are exposed in an unexpected fashion
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	That's Not How I Expected That to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Second work, i don't think it's as good as my first one, but I had fun writing it, and that's what matters, right?

It was a bright, sunny day, Luke found, when his eyes opened that morning. He looked down at the man curled into his chest and smiled. He couldn’t believe he had managed to find someone willing to date him that was as amazing as this man was. Spencer Reid. A doctor, a genius with model level beauty. Luke often found himself wondering what someone as blissfully wonderful as Spencer was doing with someone like him, but Spencer always immediately put those self-deprecating thoughts to shame with words of affirmation, cuddles, and of course, his body. Last night had been one of those nights that Luke had need him, and it was amazing. 

Luke heard more than he felt Spencer begin to awaken. He placed a kiss on the top of his lover’s head, and it was only then that Spencer’s eyes opened. “Good morning, baby,” Luke mumbled into the man’s hair. Spencer’s only reply was a groan. He was definitely not a morning person. “I’m going to go shower and get some coffee started for you. You go back to sleep, I’ll wake you when its ready,” Luke said as he sat up and got out of bed. Spencer just groaned again, rolling over and slipping back into sleep.

Luke made well on his promise, taking his time showering, feeding Roxy and letting her out for the morning, and making coffee. He was just about to start pouring the coffee into mugs with the intention of crawling back into bed with it to share the morning with Spencer when a knock sounded at the door. After a moment of wondering who it could be, he exclaimed, “Shit!” He had forgotten the team was coming over to see his new apartment today. He hastily set coffee down and went to answer the door.

When the door opened, on one side was an excited Penelope Garcia and a more subdued (but still excited) Emily Prentiss, and on the other stood Luke with a nervous smile. “Good morning!” Penelope said brightly, pushing past Luke into the apartment. Luke just watched after her, surprised (though he shouldn’t be at this point) by her boldness. Emily gave him an odd look before also stepping through the door. “Morning,” he said. 

It was then that Spencer decided to come out of Luke’s bedroom rubbing his eyes and calling, “Luke, why the hell are you making so much noise? It’s 9 am on a Saturday. You better have my damn coffee ready.” “Uh, Spence, Emily and Penelope are here.” Spencer’s hand fell to his side as he looked up with wide eyes. “Shit! That was today?” he exclaimed, turning around to go find a shirt. 

Luke turned back to Emily and Penelope who both had shocked expressions on their faces. “I guess we have some explaining to do,” Luke said, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Let me go make more coffee first.” Before he made it back to the kitchen, another knock was heard. This time, it was Tara, Rossi, JJ, Will, and the boys, all seeming to have arrived at the same time. Luke gestured for them to come in, the adults making their greetings and taking in Luke’s exasperated expressions. He didn’t say anything, just closed the door and made his way to the kitchen to make more coffee. 

While the pot was brewing, he heard Penelope filling everyone in on what she and Emily had witnessed. Luke heard Spencer come out to the living room and make his greetings, blushing, and sitting down on the couch. Luke set the coffee and mugs on the tray, along with containers of cream and sugar. He had just set the tray on the table in front of the couch when the final knock came at the door, which opened to reveal Matt and Kristy. This time, he didn’t even bother waiting for them to come inside, just opening the door and going to sit down on the couch next to Spencer. 

He gestured for everyone to have a seat. “Penelope, tell them so I don’t have to,” Luke groaned, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. “Tell us what?” Matt inquired; he was confused by this entire encounter. “Sure thing, Newbie.” Penelope then launched into the explanation of what had been witnessed just fifteen minutes ago. 

When she was done, Luke sat back in his seat, letting his head fall on to the cushions, and turning it to look at Spencer. They seemingly had a conversation with their eyes, and it appeared as though they had decided Spencer was going to doing the explaining. Instead of just telling them everything, Spencer decided it would be best to let them ask their questions and answer them as they came. Spencer looked around and said, “Well, go on, ask away.” They all began to speak at once. “Wait, wait, wait,” he stopped them, “one at a time.” No one spoke. “Penelope you first. Go down the line.”

And so Penelope began. “How long?” “Six months.” Emily was next. “What, you don’t know the exact number of days, hours, minutes?” She said with a smile. “That wasn’t my question. What got you started?” “I was having a hard time coping with my PTSS after the whole prison thing, and Luke was able to help me work through it. It kind of just spiraled from there,” Spencer answered while smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

They cycled through the group several times, each asking their own questions. Penelope asked if they would kiss, and how could they say know to such a cute face? So of course they did, and wolf whistles ensued, making Roxy bark. The questioning finally ended with Rossi asking, “are you happy?” Spencer and Luke made eye contact before answering together, “Yes.”

That was the end of that conversation. The morning continued as any morning does for them, with laughter and conversation that doesn’t include murder, or serial killers, or abductions. Luke showed them around the apartment, too, as that was the whole point of them being there, right? 

Around noon, they decided to go out for lunch. They made their way down the block that Luke’s apartment sat on and decided on a small diner that looked like might be able to seat all of them together. It was nice for Luke and Spencer to be open about their relationship in front of their friends, something they had both been struggling with. The team was happy to see the two of them happy, especially Spencer. They were worried that prison would have been something that Spencer wouldn’t have been able to bounce back from. He deserved to have someone that put that smile on his face, no matter what the bureau’s dumb rules about fraternization had to say.

That afternoon, when Spencer and Luke returned from lunch with their friends, they both sat back on their couch, looked at each other, and laughed. “That’s not how I expected that to happen!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @garcias-bitch :)


End file.
